


Miss The Journey

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Miss The Girl [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been their true center and a part of their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss The Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebroadwe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nebroadwe).



> Thanks to Lyra Ngalia and D M Evans for the first read-throughs of this. Lyra also provided the title to the story. Nebroadwe inspired the story with a discussion she and I had previously, so this ficlet is dedicated to her. Originally written for the Live Journal Community, FMA_fic_Contest, for the prompt 'restless'.

* * *

Alphonse had heard the arguments - not just heard, but participated in some. He hated being the mediator but he really could see both sides. He and Ed had made a promise to get their bodies back. He had his, Ed deserved flesh limbs. But Winry...Winry had been both a part of their journey and their true center; their home. She should have had a say in their decisions to keep wandering but they'd cut her out.

It wasn't any wonder that she'd eventually felt the need to do the same.

He found his brother at a bar, one down the street from their hotel. Somewhere along the way, Ed had developed a taste and a head for whiskey but the sweating glass in front of him remained nearly full. Alphonse sat on the stool next to his brother, waiting for Ed to break the silence.

When he didn't - and that surprised Alphonse; he expected grief, rage, anything other than this stony faced young man - Al spoke up instead. "You should have at least come to the wedding long enough to congratulate her."

The soft clack of metal fingers as he raised the glass was Edward's answer.

* * *


End file.
